On Seeing Tonks After Being Away
by rosedemon54
Summary: Remus takes up on an offer of sanctuary that Tonks has given him. Although he has lost the physical traits his affliction creates, lingering effects make for a romantic evening. Adult, sexual situations.


It would be another cold night, Tonks thought to herself as she looked out her flat window. Streaks of rain ran in rivers across the windowpane and she could see flashes of lightening in the distant eastern sky. A nasty one indeed she mused. It would be a miserable night that would be perfectly suited for a cozy fire in the hearth with a large comfortable chair to rest in. She had prepared herself for a long, empty evening. She stirred the sugar into a late night cup of tea. A shiver ran through her body. The full moon was waning. Remus would be back.

Remus had warned her about his monthly bouts. He had described in robust detail how dangerous and horrible the rages of his disease could be for him and for her if she remained close. She had listened intently, knowing that Remus was sharing the most intimate, painful details of his life. She knew he wanted to shock her and drive her away, allowing him to continue his lone existence. She, for her part, had refused to listen to any of his cautions. Her proposal of sanctuary never wavered. Remus could stay with her any time he needed, no questions asked.

Tonks adjusted the light on the lamp by the window. She pondered to herself that a candle would have been especially romantic, but the thought of knocking one over and setting the flat on fire had superseded that desire. The light of the lamp would do, as she had promised to keep such a signal in the window for Remus. It would let him know she was there and he had somewhere safe to return to after the moon's effects had disappeared. It was not only an act of charity on her part, but one that was out of a deep love for Remus.

Tonks felt another shudder run through her body. It was not the first time she had left a light on for Remus. In the past she had been disappointed in the next day's results. In the months previous, Remus had never accepted the invitation or even acknowledged it to her. Sadly, Tonks settled back into her chair and gazed into the fire that sparked and hissed in the hearth. Although she hoped he would, she feared he would not accept her proposition again.

Tonks returned to her tea, taking a sip and enjoying the aroma it had simmered. She shivered once again, this time detecting a cold draft floating towards her. She pulled her sweater close about her chest, to prevent it from invading her any further. She suddenly realized the cold draft also had a scent of pine needles and earth to it. The outdoors had entered her house or someone who smelled a great deal like it had.

Slowly, she grasped at her wand that lay on the reading table next to her chair. So unlike her not to have it tucked into her pocket. As her hand inched toward it, Tonks saw a shadow creep across the wall in front of her. Tonks felt the hair on the back of her neck rise and a cold sweat bead up on her brow. Fearing for her life, she snapped the wand up and jumped from her chair. Twirling about she stood ready to face her intruder. Tonks gasped at whom she found in her house.

Remus stood in the doorway of the room, leaning into the frame. His face streaked and coated with dirt and his hair was wet from the rain. His clothes, including an old overcoat, seemed to be in more disheveled and in disarray than normal. He at first seemed to be in pain holding his left side with his hand. Tonks melted from her aggressive stance of defense to welcoming set of open arms.

Remus laughed as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I thought you were going to cast me into a pit with that look you had on your face."

"You scared me," she retorted, burying her face into his chest. "Honestly, Remus I did not think you were going to come here tonight."

Remus gently stroked her hair and gave her a tender kiss on the top of her head. "Proved you wrong, didn't I?"

Tonks slapped his chest in frustration and Remus winced in pain. "Damn you, you didn't need to scare me."

"Believe me, I won't ever try anything like that again," Remus replied. He coughed roughly and Tonks heard the rumble in his chest. She looked up and was aghast at the pale color in his face.

"You need to sit down," she fussed at him. "Come along now, sit by the fire and warm up a bit."

With an arm wrapped about his waist, Tonks led the weary Remus to the small loveseat by the fire. She gently guided him down but Remus in his exhaustion dropped into the loveseat pulling her down with him. Trapped, with his weight on her arm, Tonks could not sit upright. Remus did nothing to allow her to escape, and instead put his arm about her shoulders drawing her closer.

"I am surprised," she said relaxing in his embrace. "You never have taken up on my proposal before. I really did not expect you to be here tonight."

"You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not. I have offered for you to stay here after, well after, everything is over with but you never have shown up," she said quietly. "I didn't expect anything different this time."

Remus laughed softly and stroked her hair once again. "Full of surprises, I am."

They were silent for a minute. Tonks could hear his heartbeat through his chest. It seemed to be racing as well as his breathing seemed hard and labored. She gently touched his chest with her hand, trying to soothe him into a relaxed state. He clasped his hand over hers and squeezed it tight.

"I know you have left the light on for me," he whispered. "I have seen it each time I came by."

"Why didn't you come in, then?" she asked. "You were always welcomed here."

Remus sighed and Tonks sensed a deep sadness in him.

"You know, the affects don't just leave me when the moon wanes," he said in a slow, deliberate manner. "It takes quite a bit time for me to return to who I was."

Tonks was silent, intent on hearing each word Remus spoke. Again, he squeezed her hand tightly.

"Sometimes I feel such rage inside of me," he continued. "Urges that are like what I feel when I am in the throes of the change. Only problem, I am a man again with these compulsions and not the animal. For a time after the change, my body aches after being thrown into such a transformation. Muscles, bones, joints all burn with the fire of this terrible, demonic alteration."

Remus shifted his weight slightly and Tonks could feel the pressure on her arm lifting. She removed her arm from behind his back and sat up. Remus dropped his arm to around her waist, not allowing her to venture too far from his side.

"Sometimes, I cannot control these impulses. I fear what I can do to someone." He looked down at the hand that held hers. "I could hurt someone still. That is why I never came by before."

Tonks smiled and kissed his cheek. "Glad to have you here, Remus. Of course you know that."

"There are wild emotions in me," he continued without looking at her. "Animal-like. Primeval. Desires that I can't control."

Remus touched the hem of her sweater and fingered it. "Desires that are uncontrollable are what I fear the most, at times. I am afraid of how strong they are and how someone might be hurt."

His hand followed the hem of the sweater to the buttons that closed it shut. He fumbled for a second with one, and eventually managed to unbutton it.

Sliding his finger along the sweater's front, he flipped each button open from its buttonhole. Tonks made no gesture to stop him. As he did, his other fingers gently slipped over her exposed skin.

"I don't do gentlemanly acts right after I have changed over," he said unbuttoning the last of the buttons. He pushed the sweater open, exposing Tonks to him. A red lace bra flashed in front of Remus' eyes. His hand hovered over one of her breasts. "I carry out on obsessions that I normally wouldn't think of doing."

"You should act crazy more often," she answered back. She gazed at him, enjoying the attention. "I won't mind."

Remus lifted his hand to her cheek and deftly guided her face to his. He kissed her deeply on the mouth. Tonks could hardly believe the kiss she was receiving. Not the gentle, tender ones he had doled out to her over the past month. This was a passionate kiss, as a man should give to a woman when he wants more than just friendship from her.

"That was nice," he whispered to her after they had finally broken away. "Let's see what else is nice that Dora has."

Remus lowered his hand to her breast and fondled it. "Always thought you had nice tits, girl. Always wondered what they looked like from the first time I met you. You keep them covered up too much. Always thought you should show them off a bit."

In a flash, Remus forced his hand under the fabric and pushed her breast out. The bra's lace and wiring pushed her breast out and up in a tempting way. "Now that's better. Want to see that lovely tit of yours and give it a taste."

Before Tonks realized it, Remus' mouth covered her breast. She heard a sucking sound as he kissed and rolled his tongue over her hardening nipples. She could feel his other hand groping for the other breast and pulling it from behind its lace veil. She groaned in pleasure as he did.

"Like that, huh, 'Dora," he mumbled between kisses. "Bet the other one would like it too." Remus turned to the other breast and, in an even more passionate manner, sucked and pressed it in his hands.

"I want to know what color bra you wear," he said between kisses. "Each day, you must come to me and whisper which one it is in my ear. I want to spend the whole day thinking about how these tits look in that bra. You do that for me?"

"Yes," she answered. "Every day."

"None of the silly white ones, either," he said right before he bit her nipple. She squealed out in pain and in excitement. "No, you need to have red ones. Black ones. Pink ones. I want lace and ribbons. I want to be able to see these pretty nipples of yours behind that lace, peeking at me when I take your shirt off. You want to do that for me, don't you?"

"Yes, Remus."

His fingers twisted her nipples and Tonks arched her back as he did. "Did I hurt you?"

"A little," she whimpered. With hearing that, Remus screwed her nipples even harder and she whelped.

"You won't mind the hurt after awhile," he hissed as he continued his attack. "You won't be able to tell the difference between pain and pleasure when we are done here."

Tonks could feel his hand searching for the button of her jeans. She raised her hand to help but he pushed it away. Finding it, he undid the button and slowly unzipped the jeans. Before she knew it, he had pushed the jeans off her hips and threw then onto the floor.

"What I always thought you'd have," he whispered. Tonks could feel his fingers running over the sparse fabric of her underwear. "Ah what a pretty pair of knickers you have, my dear. All the better for me to fondle, right?"

Remus kissed her once again in a hot, passionate way. She felt his tongue slip over hers as he pressed into her mouth. She felt his body buck toward hers and his hands running back and forth over her. She shivered in ecstasy.

"Everyone always wants to use a bit of magic to undress a woman," he said as he ran his hand over the naked flesh of her legs. His fingers brushed past her cunt, causing her to quiver with anticipation. "James was a right old wanker when it came to using his wand to get off a girl's knickers. Sirius too. Oh maybe you don't want to hear about your cousin's sexual methods. Don't blame you. They bore me too."

Remus slid his hand over her ass and circled her butt cheeks. "But I always liked the old fashioned Muggle way. You know, unbutton, unzip, do it yourself. Feel the fabric, feel the skin, I say. What about you?"

Tonks felt his hand dig into the flesh of her butt. "I agree. I like the Muggle way of doing things, too."

"You know what I really like Muggle style?" he asked. He had taken her hand and moved it to his crotch, making her stoke an ever-enlarging cock under the fabric of his trousers. Me, being sucked. You like sucking a man, Dora?"

He gave her little time to answer him. In a fraction of a second, Remus had opened the fly to his trousers and was pulling his hard cock out. Tonks gazed down to see the veins pulsating on the shaft and the head glistening in the firelight.

"Come on," he said tenderly. "Show me how good you can suck me."

Tonks lowered her head slowly towards his cock. She could feel his hand on the back of her neck as she did. Although his presence was there, she could not feel any pressure as she took his cock into her mouth.

"Oh my," Remus sighed as she did. His hand started to caress her head, twirling her hair in his hands as he did. "Wonderful. You are doing just wonderful. Go ahead; don't be afraid to use your teeth. I like how that feels."

Tonks slid her mouth up and down the shaft of Remus several times, each with a more pronounced effect on him. She closed her eyes and took in the intoxicating scent of his prick. She gently grasped the shaft, and as she continued her sucking of his cock, added a gently stroking. She could hear him moaning softly and knew she had achieved the desired effect.

"You've done this before," he gasped in wild bliss. He held her head firmly and started to push her between his legs. He laughed. "I can tell. Shacklebolt, maybe. Not Moody. You wouldn't bother with that clockwork wizard. Snape, he'd kill to have you do this to him."

She could hear his breathing growing rapid, and could feel his hands were more furious in their caresses. A quick glance toward him and she could see his eyes were shut as he rolled his head from side to side. A sudden bucking of his hips upwards took her by surprise and, for a second, she gagged on his cock.

"Oh, sweet Dora," he said pulling her away from his cock. "I didn't mean to do that."

"It is fine," she said as she wiped her mouth. "I'm fine."

Remus, cock in hand, was running his fingers up and down the shaft. "You know what is going to come next, don't you?"

She nodded her head. "At least I think I do."

"Hopefully you do first," he laughed pulling her onto his lap. "I very much want to see you do it."

Tonks reached down to pull off her thong, but Remus stopped her. Instead, he pulled her body towards him and made her straddle his lap.

"I like fucking a half-dressed woman," he said in a sultry tone. "Turns me on, you know. A little clothing is never a bother." Remus stuck his hand between her legs and pushed the tiny bit of fabric to one side. With one thrust, he rammed his cock into her body. Tonks gasped and arched her back as he did, nearly falling over in ecstasy. Remus placed both of his hands about her waist, giving her support and bringing her body forward.

"I bet you thought it would be doggie-style the first time, didn't you?" he said with a smile on his face. Tonks felt his hips moving in a slow, almost grinding motion. It made his cock heave deeply into her cunt and then slowly recede crawling tantalizingly over her clit. She moaned in pleasure with each movement he made.

"Doggie-style," he continued. "That's what everyone thinks. Why? Well because of what I am and what I become. No, I like to look at a woman when I am fucking her. I want to see your beautiful tits. I want to grab and suck on them. I want to see your belly as it moves with me. I want to see your pussy, run my fingers around it as I am fucking you."

Tonks could feel his fingers as he struggled to shove them into her. She recoiled at first from the pain, but then relaxed as a new sensation swept over her body. Remus withdrew his hand allowing his cock to be the sole invader of her body.

Tonks rocked her body with his and could feel herself becoming damp and moist with each move. The first pain of having his prick driven into a dry cunt had disappeared with a flow of from both of them. Now, all she felt was the fullness of his body in hers. The hardness that wedged into her with every move he made. It drove her closer to a place she had only been in her dreams.

"Play with yourself, Dora," he said, almost pleading with her. "Go ahead and let me see you play with those pretty tits of yours."

Tonks placed her hands on her breast and began to knead them. Timidly at first, then with each thrust of Remus' cock into her cunt, she pressed on them harder. She held them upwards and ran her fingers over each nipple, twisting and turning them as she did. From the expression on his face, Tonks knew that Remus delighted in her movements.

"That's it," Remus sighed. He was holding onto her hips, moving them along with each rocking shift of his body. "That's my girl. Push those titties together for me. That's it. You like it too, I know."

Tonks glanced down at him and smiled wickedly. "Yes, Remus. I like it. I like how you feel inside of me. I like how you look at me."

She leaned in, floating over his face. Her hips began to move more rapidly than before. "You know I have wanted to fuck you. Baby, so have you. So let's see how this goes, huh?"

Remus met each advance with a powerful thrust of his cock, plunging deeper each time into her cunt. "I want it, do you?"

"Oh God, yes," she cried right before she came. "Oh God, yes."

The bedroom was quiet as the two of them lay side by side. Remus held Tonks in his arms and watched rain hit the window. Although her eyes were closed tightly, Remus sensed she was awake.

"I didn't want it like that," he said quietly.

She stirred in his arms. "Didn't want what like how?"

"The first time I made love to you," he answered her. A deep sigh came from his chest. "I wanted something more romantic, less…" His voice trailed off.

Tonks raised herself up on and rested on her elbow. She looked down at him and smiled.

"I couldn't be happier," she said.

"It's not the way it should have been," he retorted. "I wanted a romantic dinner, some wine, good talk. What I gave you was a bit rough. Pretty coarse, in my mind. "

She kissed his cheek and snuggled close to him. "I am not complaining."

"Certainly didn't want it to be after my change back," he sulked. "I don't have a lot of inhibition at that time."

"I noticed," she purred. "I rather enjoyed it."

He thought for a second. "Can't promise you that each time."

"Don't care."

He looked at her in the dim light of the room. "I can promise it won't be the last time."

"That's all I want," she murmured right before she kissed him.


End file.
